


wanderlust

by lecygne



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecygne/pseuds/lecygne
Summary: The trip was Nursey’s idea, plagued by wanderlust. Dex, itching to spend any amount of time close to Nursey, was completely on board.  In the blink of an eye he was booking a trip to New York, and then they were loading up Nursey’s SUV and tearing off for the open road.





	wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote some completely self indulgent nurseydex fluff. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Dex’s leg is bouncing at an alarming rate, and Nursey is growing increasingly more concerned. It started as a gentle bounce along with the music, but has sky rocketed the closer to the Nevada border they crawl.

They’re putting the Grand Canyon in their rearview mirror, one of the last stops on their cross-country vacation. Spending a year living in each others pocket had made it painfully obvious how in love with each other they were, and the dams that held back their emotions had broken before the end of pre-season. They were inseparable, and the thought of spending a summer living off stolen phone calls and Skype sessions seemed like it might actually kill them.

The trip was Nursey’s idea, plagued by wanderlust. Dex, itching to spend any amount of time close to Nursey, was completely on board.  In the blink of an eye he was booking a trip to New York, and then they were loading up Nursey’s SUV and tearing off for the open road.

It had been easy, so easy, the rhythm they found themselves. Switching off driving, bickering over the music, detouring at every tourist trap that piqued their interest. The itinerary was vague, the only goal to reach Chowder in San Francisco at the end.

So Dex’s nervous leg bouncing was a flag.

Nursey reached over and grabbed Dex’s hand, intertwining their fingers and resting them gently on his thigh, his thumb rubbing across Dex’s knuckles soothingly.

“Everything okay, babe?”

He could see the furrow of Dex’s brow out of the corner of his eye, letting him take the time he needed to get this out. They had miles of open road, there’s no need to rush.

“I’ve never been this far west before.” When Nursey stole a look, Dex was focused on his window, Nursey couldn’t see his face.

“Homesick?”

“Not really. I’ve just… We come a long way, haven’t we?” Dex is grinning at him blindingly and Nurse has to resist the urge to just stare back.

“About twenty-five hundred miles, I’d say that’s pretty far.”

“Yeah,” Dex’s voice is soft, gentle, vulnerable. He thinks back to a year ago, how much different they are after only 12 months. Nursey brings Dex’s hand to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to each knuckle.

Dex seems placated for now, content to lean back in the passenger seat and watch the drab desert scenery pass them by. He absently feeds Nursey snacks because he is the best boyfriend and co-pilot, but is a poor DJ.  

They’re quiet a little longer, the Arizona/Nevada state is growing closer and Dex’s leg is bouncing again.

“Dex.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. You’re just nervous, you know you can tell me anything.” Dex huffs and rustles in his seat, crossing and uncrossing his arms, squirming. He can’t seem to settle, his hands making various motions that Nursey isn’t sure his Roll-a-Dex of hand expressions covers. After a few false starts he pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

“It’s stupid.”

“No, stop that. Whatever it is, it’s not stupid”

“Okay, it’s crazy.”

“Well that just seems par for the course for us, doesn’t it?” Nursey tosses him a smirk, Dex huffs back. The traffic has begun to slow down as the Welcome to Nevada looms over them and something seems to resolve Dex’s nerves. He reaches for Nursey’s hand again, squeezing it tightly.

“Let’s elope.”

“What?”

“Nursey. Derek. Derek Malik Nurse. I want to marry you, and I don’t want to wait. Let’s elope in Vegas.”

They’re sitting in mild traffic on the O’Callaghan-Tillman bridge, the sun is dipping behind the mountains and lighting the valley up in pinks and golds, the last of it’s rays shimmering across Lake Mead to the west. It fills the car with warm, golden glow and Dex looks radiant in the dying lights of day, his face open and hopeful, and his damn knee is shaking.

It’s perfect.

“Yes! Yes, absolutely yes, let’s get fucking married!” Dex surges forward and kisses him thoroughly, their hands still clasped together tightly. A horn from behind them startles them apart and Dex flushes a bright red. Nursey turns his attention back to the painfully slow traffic ahead of him, his face sore from smiling.

Nursey feels like he’s floating, a laugh bubbles up before he can stop himself. The two of them dissolve into a fit of giggles.

“I can’t believe you said yes.”

“I can’t believe you popped the question in traffic.”

“I couldn’t wait any longer,” Dex admits softly. “I’m the furthest away from home I’ve ever been, officially, but that’s not really true.” He’s bites his lip and ducks his head, even in the low light of dusk his blush is bright.

“Home is wherever I’m with you.”

“Hey, I thought I was the hopeless romantic.”

“Can’t help it, look at what you do to me,” Dex laughs and leans over to drop a kiss to Nursey’s cheek.

They’re only about an hour outside their destination and as it grows darker they can see the faint glow of lights behind the mountain range. The highway widens, alleviates some of the traffic and when they make their way around a bend the hills split open and Las Vegas rises before them, glittering and sprawling. Dex is still beaming at him in the passenger’s seat and  Nursey’s heart is light, their hands clasped tight as they speed towards their future.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://pwney.tumblr.com/).


End file.
